googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Superman37891/RICE function
I would like to honor my Middle School Vice Principal Mike Rice as I leave him and move on to High School. So I got to thinking, and I thought what better way to do it than to name an extremely powerful fast growing function after him. Note: This is going to be the largest function I have ever defined, definitely bigger than FOOT AND Rayo combined. It is also finite, infinite and transinfinite at the same time. According to the definition of googology, because it is finite for finite inputs into it, it still counts as a googological function regardless of involving infinities and transinfinities at infinite and transinfinite inputs consecutively. The function RICE is defined below(Note: Sorry in advance for any confusion, I am trying my best to make this as clear as possible. Also, since I can't figure out how to do subscript, I am going to use s as subscript s.) RICE1(n,x) defines the amount of possible sets of events within a single reality of the exact same laws of physics as ours(Assuming it contains n quantum particles assuming a lifespan of x years(including the quantum processes), and that the maximum allowed temperature within this universe is the Planck Temperature(all possible temperatures range from Absolute Zero through the Planck Temperature and are each allowed for all possible regions of space within that reality(including that reality as a whole) assuming that said universes are the same size as our entire reality(not just our observable universe) across every single unit of time and have the exact same lifespan as our reality as a whole. All assuming only a single frame of reference.) (Examples of quantum processes: fluctuations, entanglements, tunnelings, string vibrations, manifolds, superpositions, etc.)). (Note: The reason I am not including all the possible laws of physics p is because then it would be infinite, which is not allowed in googology.) Also, this is exactly equal to the amount of universes within a multiverse containing all possible realities RICE1(n,x,a) defines RICE1(n,x) within all possible frames of relative reference(all possible starting Planck lengths of reference along with all possible instantaneous velocities within the lifespan of our universe. Includes all possible frames of reference, and it also counts all possible combinations of events within a single frame of reference throughout said references' entire universe, basically all possible starting coordinates, instantaneous velocities{frames of reference} and all possible observable universes and unobservable universes throughout every single singular frame of reference.) RICE1(n,x,a,b) defines the same thing as RICE1(n,x,a) except within a number of active frames of reference larger than 0 and less than and equal to the amount of possible number of frames of reference, this domain described by b. RICE2(n,x) defines the same thing as RICE1(n,x) except that it is the amount of possible arrangements of said universes(the amount of possible multiverses within the larger space it is contained in) throughout a uniform size and lifespan of each multiverse. Same thing with RICE2(n,x,a) and RICE2(n,x,a,b) relative to RICE1(n,x,a) and RICE1(n,x,a,b) consecutively. There is also no limit for this sequence. Any realm described within RICEn(n,x(,a(,b))) can also have all it's contents arranged in all possible ways throughout the larger space containing it. This function doesn't even end at infinity, as RICEinfinity is just the 1 possible arrangement of infinite realms and their contents that we live in, and the realm of RICEinfinity can be arranged in all possible ways of infinity to get RICEw+1, a transinfinitely sized larger region of space that exists within reality. Thus, the reason why there is no highest realm of reality is because infinity is not defined as a single number, we could extend this to a transinfinite amount of possible transinfinite spaces just like we did with RICEw+1 to RICEw+2 and so on. You know what, what the heck. It doesn't matter since it is already infinity because even though there are a transinfinite amount of sizes of infinity and transinfinity, even if we could reach the end of this (infinite # of trans)infinity, this would all be within only 1 law of physics, we could continue this even then to all possible laws of physics, then all arrangements of all possible laws of physics within all contents, and so on. In conclusion, since all possible combinations of realities must exist simultaneously, even though they can't observe each other, this means that there are a transinfinite amount of possible realities within every possible set of laws of physics. Category:Blog posts